PC's and Petticoats
by MiniMinchin
Summary: Madness emerges from a simple trip, all it takes is one tiny slip. It's time to turn the hands of time. What was once your's, is now mine... I hold the madness within...
1. Information Overload

_**Information Overoload**_

_It is the year 2010 in the little town of Malvern, sitting quietly under the shadows of the Hills in which it is famous for. The local High-school was preparing for an odd experience for a few of its pupils..._

"The select few of you which will participate in this incredible experience will be part of something to remember. Each and every one of you chosen will have the opportunity to live as people used to live back in 1799 as part of a small community which was mainly Dutch. This experience will last just over a month and the people selected will be pardoned of any homework due in that time." Mrs. McMahon began, in her usual droning voice towards the Year 11 students sat before her in the assembly hall. " I would like to add that any student chosen that does not wish to participate has rights only to back out if the situation is serious, in easier terms, you cannot back out of this. You students that are sat there now thinking about the fact you do not want to be part of this should reconsider. It is a once in a lifetime experience, do not let lack of modern technology hold you back." Her voice finally gave up the long linked words as her presence was replaced by that of the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Mrs. McMahon for your detailed explanation. If you would like to chat amongst yourselves for few moments, while we randomly select the participating students." Mr. Peck's words were heard _very _clearly and everyone began to talk.

"What'cha think of that then?" asked an exited, tall, brown-haired girl.

"Not sure, sounds okay I suppose." I replied, slightly shorter in height than the girl before me, with lengthy chestnut hair. "Charlotte?"

"Hmm..." She was obviously the least interested out of the three of us, but gave a slight nod, signalling she didn't really mind. "Kim, Charlotte_... ____**It Sounds AMAZING! Think about all the fun we would have!**____**" **__Esteé was obviously very interested in being part of this, and even if she wasn't chosen, I'm sure she would find a way of getting herself to be part of it all, one way or another._

_"Quiet down. Those chosen, stay inside the assembly hall when everybody else leaves so we were able to tell you more about what you are going to be part of. How exciting. Now in no particular order..." Mr. Peck began to read out a list of names... after every name Esteé moved further and further to the edge of her seat, hoping she was next to be read out._

_"Kimberley Hessiate" I sighed and sank slightly into my seat. ____What have I been dragged into now.__ Esteé looked at me, almost envious, the list seemed to reaching its end._

_"Charlotte Perks" She sank into her seat and crossed her arms. ____Don't think she's pleased. __Esteé was almost hanging off her seat as the final name was read out._

_" And finally, Esteé Richardson." Just as he had finished pronouncing her name there was a reasonably loud "Yessssss" hissed out of her lips, fists clenched towards her chest, and a broad smile etched across her face. She looked towards me and Charlotte as everybody else left slowly to go back to their lessons. _

_"Yes! We can do this together! Its going to be amazing!" Esteé sat back into her seat and the talk amongst the chosen was hushed into silence._

_"Now for the in-depth information." Mr. Peck began, flicking through a few pieces of paper that were gripped tightly in his left hand. "You will not be the only participants in this. Other Schools are involved as well, each painting a different part of the picture revolving around the once apparent standing village of Sleepy Hollow." A murmur of voices interrupted his speech, discussing the name that many people had not heard of. "Quiet please. Most of you will not possess any knowledge of __Sleepy Hollow, a few may of heard it from legends, even myths. Sleepy Hollow was described in many of them as a small farming town, sitting at the feet of a woodland. Within this community, there were 5 town elders; Baltus VanTassel, Magistrate Phillips, Notary Hardenbrooke, Reverend Steenwyck and Doctor Lancaster. In the legend, set in 1799, there had been 3 murders in the usually quiet town of Sleepy Hollow, all of which had been decapitated, within 2 weeks. After a disagreement in the early New York Ichabod Crane was sent to Sleepy Hollow where he was to find the murderer and take him back to be dealt with. After introducing himself to Mr and Mrs VanTassel he and the 5 town elders began to talk of the mysterious murders." The speech was interrupted again by the school bell marking the beginnings of the net lesson. "Carrying on. The town elders expressed their opinions that they believed it was the Headless Horseman whom was responsible for the deaths. Ichabod Crane immediately attempted to reassure the men with his beliefs of the murderer being of flesh and blood. But Baltus VanTassel continued with the story of the bloodthirsty Hessian Mercenary. They described him as a frightening man with his teeth filed down to sharp points, hired for the mere fact it was the Revolutionary war and the side in which he was on, was taking no chances with loosing. His famous trait of beheading people finally caught up with him. _Twenty years previous of 1799, not far from Sleepy Hollow, he was ambushed by Continental troops and his horse shot down. On foot, he was losing the officers when he ran into two little girls collecting wood. He attempted to tell them to be quiet, but one of them took a stick and snapped it,casing noticeable noise, and the officers caught up with him. During the battle between the Hessian and the Soldiers, the Hessian was stabbed, beheaded by his own sword and buried. Ever since, the elders claim that the burial site, the western woods, are haunted, but Crane dismissed the story and begins his own investigation. It is found throughout the legend that the Hessian has risen from the grave and is riding around on his black steed decapitation people until his head is returned to him. It is later discovered that Baltus VanTassel's wife is the summoner of the Headless Horseman, using his head as blackmail. At the end of the legend, Ichabod Crane, Katrina VanTassel and Young Masbeth witness the Horseman regaining his head and taking Lady VanTassel back to hell with him. Rather an interesting story don't you think?" a lot of the pupils in the hall were mesmorised by the long and detailed speech.

"Now your part in this is you are going to rebuild the Legend. There is a patch of land up in the north where it is believed Sleepy Hollow used to stand many years ago. All legend of course." He let out a nervous laugh. "You pupils will be the villagers, living in sleepy hollow. Dyson Perrins High-School are going to be the Continental troops and Hanley Castle High-school are going to be the opposition of the troops." A hand shot up into the air. "Yes?"

"Sir, I was just wondering..." The boy asked, "What school is going to be the Hessians?"

"No school are going to be the Hessians. That's final."

"And what about the people getting decapitated?" The boy asked again.

"We will use fake people. Now enough questions. Your parents will be notified and you will leave tonight where you will arrive in the morning and help build your village. From the day that the village is built, that is when we will start reliving the legend. If you would like to line up on the far side of the hall, we will pair you up and tell you what it is you are going to be doing." At that everybody stood up and moved to become part of the line in groups.

"So... What'cha think _now_?" Esteé asked, turning towards us.

"Sounds all right actually" Charlotte admitted, turning towards me.

"Sounds okay." I said, smiling. It was finally our turn in the line, we were handed a piece of paper between the three of us and walked off, towards the seating area.

"Right," Esteé started, " We are going to be living in the Windmill as people who have been thrown out of the village due to suspected witchcraft." Her face lit up with a smile beaming over her face.

"Yay." Charlotte said, with lack of enthusiasm in her voice. "Away from everyone else, with no contact and no technology, no proper heating and a draughty old windmill. Whoopee!" The sarcasm was thick on her voice, but Esteé didn't seem to notice.

"We have to wear the clothes and everything!"

"And that consists of?" Charlotte asked, leaning close to try and get a look at the piece of paper.

"Corsets and long dresses." Esteé smiled. I simply sighed. Well, we should make the most of it, just be grateful that we wont have any Hessians after us." I laughed before standing up.

"Would make it more fun..." Charlotte spoke, trailing off. "Ill see you in 20 minuets I suppose." We all walked in separate directions to collect our few items, including dresses and shoes, a pass into the stables to collect our one and only horse and our rations for the first night there.

_I wonder what is going to happen..._


	2. Language Barriers and Witchcraft

_**Witchcraft**_

The bus pulled to an abrupt halt in the middle of a country lane. Many of us were jolted awake, and were not best pleased. The driver of the bus stood up and ushered us all off at speed, throwing our small supply boxes at us and then drove off back down the road, shouting "CURSED LAND!" out of the window. We didn't quite know what to make of the situation, so picking up what we had, we began to walk slowly down the lane towards the old bridge, into the land supposedly being Sleepy Hollow.

All I could see for a few acres was flat, muddy, grassland. It was nothing incredibly homely, as the legend suggests, but neglected. Other schools were already building lodges and the wooden frames of houses. VanTassel manor was already built and finely furnished, as it was started a few weeks before our arrival. The detailed wall panels were spectacular, as they fit the description from the legend perfectly. It all seemed so unreal.

We were greeted very humbly by the 'Lord' and 'Lady' of the manor. Baltus VanTassel was played by a very short, podgy man with half of his hair missing and a hearty laugh. Lady VanTassel was a very tall woman, with a sharp nose and definable features. It was all a bit too much... we were given our low-class dress and corset each, along with shoes and some old ribbons to tie in our hair. Soon after our little meeting, we collected our horse from the local stables and walked towards the grounds in which the windmill was.

"So, this is where we will be living!" Esteé squealed excitedly. Sure enough, we would be living here for quite a while, the frame of the windmill was up, we just had to finish it off. It took most of the day, but by the end of it; the sails were up, along with the rest of the frame and walls. It was a simple build, with a lot of help. Tonight was going to be a bit of a struggle, considering it was already too dark to collect wood for a fire, and the windmill was not yet furnished.

"How fun..." Charlotte groaned, almost tripping over her dress and by the expression that was plastered onto her face, I don't think she was too pleased on the interior.

"Well, I guess we've swapped our PC's for petticoats." I laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Just think" I began once again, "by morning, most of the town should be up." All I received in return was a few groans and a shawl to keep me warm during the night.

"This should be nice..." Charlotte moaned once again, lying onto the floor to sleep.

* * *

Morning took its time coming, none of us slept for very long during the night. A cold breeze was blowing constantly through some of the panels, giving us a sense of a _fresh_ morning. It wasn't long before we were all up and on our way to the market. Sure enough, my hypothesis I made last night was correct, the entire town was up now, apart from the odd fence, and everyone who was due to 'move in', to my knowledge, had.

The market felt so welcoming. You were greeted with a hearty 'hello' at every stall you stopped at or walked by. With the little money we were given, Charlotte was off buying food; vegetables and fruit, a few loaves of bred and some fresh milk. _Simple life._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see an old looking woman watching me with her hawk-like eyes. Thinking of being polite, I walked over to say a simple 'hello'. My observations told me that she was unlike any of the other people currently residing in _Sleepy Hollow, _she seemed so much more... _genuine._ Her piercing green eyes dived deep into mine as she whipped out her arm holding my wrist with great strength; "He will come! He always comes! It will happen almost as before! You child! You! Its you! Beware my child! For he is dangerous!" Her tone was most unnerving, but after her almost terrifying speech, she let go of my wrist and walked slowly off, away from the market. I was shocked to find, after turning around to see where Charlotte had got to, that the woman had completely disappeared. _There was no way she could of moved that fast._ What disturbed me further was the fact that an old book had somehow found its way into my arms.

It was a battered old book, with a worn leather cover. The book was entitled "_Witchcraft"_ . "I suppose it would pass some time..." I said aloud, showing the book to a now approaching Charlotte and Esteé, who were both intrigued by it and my story. I was flicking through the pages all the way back to the windmill, which had been sparsely furnished. Something about that book intrigued me, something was so... _enchanting_... about it.

I sat down beside the fire, on the mat, and began once again to flick through the worn pages, only this time, something was sticking between the pages. A necklace fell out of the pages of the book, onto my lap. It looked quite old; a silver chain with a flat, black crystal hanging from it. Immediately I fastened it around my neck and began to read the book, the warmth of the fire warming me, sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by being violently shaken. "For god sake, wake **UP!**" Esteé called out. I must have been sleeping heavily.

"What time is it?" I managed to ask, standing up and rubbing my eyes.

"I have no idea." Charlotte replied, stood by the window. "Its dark, and the moon is in the west, so im assuming its around..."

"Charlotte. We are supposed to be commoners, in an old town. Therefore we are not educated enough to know how to tell the time via the moon." Esteé laughed. She was being very true to the time period, almost _too _true.

"Carry on." I said, yawning towards Charlotte.

"Around half twelve." Charlotte finally finished. Something about that last sentence made me quiver all over. I walked on over to the window, next to Charlotte and now Esteé too. There was a distinct sound of horse hooves, moving at quite a speed. The colour drained from each of our faces, unknowing of the dangers the riders of the horses could hold. Our facial expressions expressed all that needed to be said, both Charlotte and Esteé ran, in a fashion, into the back room, in the hope to hide from whoever it was. I on the other hand stood next to the window just a little longer, the sounds of the hooves grew closer, and now that they _were_ closer, it was easier to tell that there was more than one horse. I placed my ear right up against the shutters, holding my necklace in hand, twiddling it between my fingers. Something about it comforted me. I shut my eyes and listened further. The sound of the hooves ceased and nothing else could be heard.

I walked somewhat solemnly into the back room, where I found Charlotte and Esteé sleeping soundly, on a rug in the middle of the floor. I left them there. I was far too intrigued by the sounds from outside earlier to sleep at all. Something within me was stirring, something felt different within me. I couldn't explain it at all. Throughout all these thoughts I was constantly twiddling with the necklace that I found earlier. It was odd, I had only been here two days and I felt oddly at home. _Strange, why do I feel so at home, why do I feel so intrigued by the sounds. I'm normally such a shy person. What's going on..._ My thoughts were immediately interrupted when I spotted an orange glow coming from the clearing, behind the windmill, sheltered by a few trees. _Fire._

I couldn't hold myself back any more. I _needed _to know what or who they were, hiding over in the clearing. I grabbed my shawl and walked slowly towards the door.

"And where do you think your going?" I voice asked. _Charlotte._

"For a walk." I smiled.

"Whatever." She said. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Why would I get myself killed? Were all actors." I laughed, walking through the door. _Actors, of coarse, I knew that, but why did my heart beat strongly inside my chest and goosebumps appear on my arms. It wasn't even that cold._ The clearing came into view. From my spot behind a few trees and dead bushes, I could see what resembled a group of soldiers. I crouched down, hoping to get a glimpse at one of their faces, but I couldn't, they were all wearing high-collared cloak's and the dim light from the fire didn't help illuminate their facial features. I couldn't decide weather it would be worth saying hello and welcoming them to the experience, or to stay away. One soldier began to look around, uneasily. It was almost as if he could sense I was there. The necklace around my neck grew heavy and a dim blue light shone from the stone hanging off it. I was trying desperately to hide it inside my corset, in the hope that none of them saw it. The soldier I was watching earlier had gone. Well, he could of gone, or gone inside one of the tents, either way, I decided not to stick around to find out.

* * *

I began to walk back towards the windmill, thinking of how stupid I was to be scared of the other actors. _Actors, for go sake, ACTORS! Why were you scared! _I felt ridiculous, but as ridiculous as I felt I couldn't help but feel slightly on edge when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickened my pace, my heart was racing. _There only actors, only actors. _I was constantly reassuring myself, but all of that went out of the window when a hold hand grasped my shoulder. My breath instantly left my body, drawn out by the coldness of his hand. He span me around and the first thing I saw was the cold gaze from his eyes. I couldn't breathe, his eyes... were simply mesmerising. I couldn't pry mine away. _I have to know where he rented his contacts from_.

"Was machst du herumschnüffeln?" His voice was fierce along with his thick German accent. My German wasn't very good, as I only did it for a few weeks during the holidays. Something deep inside me told me something wasn't right. _There wasn't a sheen to his eyes, like there should be when wearing contacts. Something was definitely not right._ His lime-green eyes were still locked onto mine, expecting an answer. I was trying to think fast..

"Ja" I said half-heartedly, darting my eyes around. A smile emerged on his face, showing teeth that were aged.. _I must of said something right._ I thought, changing my mind when he let out a low chuckle.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked. My memories of German class were slowly emerging. It took me a few minutes to answer, but I did answer.

"Ja. Ich spreche Deutsch!" I said, quite pleased with myself, but it was portrayed with a sarcastic tone. "Ein bisschen ..." I added. Another smile was whiped across his face."Can we speak English now?" I asked finally. His hand had moved from my shoulder, to the top of my arm, gripping quite tightly.

"I am..Sorry. My Englisch is not.. Great." He replied finally, dragging me towards the camp.

"Neither is my German!" I said with a taste of anger to my tone. "Where the hell are you taking me!"

"Ironic." He laughed, finally throwing my to the ground.

I rolled onto my stomach, there were at least ten of them, including the one manhandling me. The fire had been built up, to a nice warm glow, ours back at the windmill was no where near as warm. One of the men stood out more than the others, unlike the one manhandling me, he had blue eyes. Now, when I say blue, I mean **blue! **They were simply incredible. The blue was almost unnatural. _Unnatural. What in understatement. _

"Sie Snooping über. Es ist ein Feuer westlich von hier, mit zwei anderen Bewohnern der Windmühle." The soldier whom threw me to the floor spoke, almost bowing his head t the taller, paler looking man.

"Ich bezweifle, sie meinte schaden." He replied. With a sharp tone to his voice, and his thick German accent. By this time I had lost the trail of the conversation and had sat myself up. The blue-eyed soldier seemed to have more authority than the one with supernatural green eyes. _Supernatural...a word I seem to be using far too often._ "Lassen Sie sie an mich." He muttered, looking down at me, looking pitifull. There was obviously something I was missing. Something they knew that I didn't. That didn't matter now though. I was being pulled off the gound and briskly walked towards a tent. _I hope, at least, he speaks English._I didn't fancy trying to communicate in German, considering I don't know what I'm saying half the time. The authroitive soldier gestured for me to sit down on a chair, so i did. His teeth were filed down into sharp points, and his raven black hair was messed in all directions. I sat there, for at least 5 minutes, watching him mess with maps and pieces of paper, until he eventually turned to face me, leaning onto the table behind him, arms crossed.

"So." He spoke. _Thank god, somebody who spoke English._ "What are you doing here?"

"I...err..well.." This was not going well, at this rate, he would think I _was_ snooping about. "I was wondering what you were all doing here. Your obviously quite late to the experience. Have you been to the Manor yet? They brief you on the whole synopsis." I stopped for a few seconds to admire his confused face. "Err... I would also appreciate it if you could tell that other bloke.. to not throw me about like that, I mean I know we have to make it realistic, but that was a bit uncalled for." His expression changed from confused to amused quite quickly.

"What _are _you going on about, wench?" He laughed, standing up, continuing with his faffing.

"Who you calling **wench**? You look like freaking corpse!" _How dare he! I know were only actors but..._ His laughing interrupted my thoughts. _Why are my thoughts always being interrupted..._

"It seems you do not understand." He began, in a way that suggested he was going to bore me with a long statement or story.

"Spare me the boredom! I think its _you _that does not understand." I was growing quite irritated with this, and since it was early hours of the morning I was very tired.

"No. I remain with my previous statement. For _you _are the one ceasing to understand. We have been observing your... _experience_... for the entire duration of it. We are not part of it, far from it in-fact. You have not noticed anything... _different?_" His tone changed from amused once again, to almost irritable.

"Well, I would love to know where you got your contact lenses from. There pretty cool." I was laughing by the seriousness of his face. "Your face powder also, I though I was pale but you... well that's just something." My giggling continued until he grasped my bare arm tightly. His skin was so cold.

"What are... _contact lenses_?" He asked. _Oh god... wait..._ I froze in place for a few minutes, the cogs in my head turning. _Were in the supposed town of Sleepy Hollow, in the middle of the Western Woods, where the Hessian Mercenary supposedly died...__**mercenary... **_A knot tied in my stomach. _The Headless Horseman... was described as a tall, raven haired man with unnatural blue eyes in the legend. Suppose, he got his head back..._

"Hello in there...?" The _soldier _asked, shaking me slightly. I didn't respond... I _couldn't _respond. I was simply terrified.

"Well, I think you understand now. My name is Blair." I let out a small giggle, causing him to look at me strangely. "Your name, it means battlefield. Scottish if I am not mistaken. "Indeed, my mother had a fascination with the Scots. Anyway, I am the leader of this group of Mercenaries. You would of done wisely to stay away..." He trailed off. I was sat, fiddling with my necklace. _Blair _walked briskly over to me, taking the pendant of the necklace into the palm of his hand. "Where did you find this?" His voice was stern, and I didn't want to anger him.

"It fell out of a book I received, oddly, it appeared in my arms after I spoke to some lady warning me about someone who _is coming_." My ramblings drew on for around 5 minutes before _Blair _stopped me by placing his index finger onto my lips.

"I see." Was all he said. "You will stay here. Your friends will be sent warnings to get out of town before sunset tomorrow. If they fail to do so, they will risk their lives." My heard felt as if it would leap out of my chest, it felt irregular.

"What do you mean?" My voice was shaky, as was the rest of my body.

"We have orders from **Hell **to … shall we say, stir things up a bit." He let out a laugh. You shall not be harmed, you may be of use to us. You know what they say...'He always comes! It will happen almost as before!'" He laughed in a mocking tone. "_Heads will roll"_ sprang into my mind. My fears were just confirmed. I was sat in a tent, with the living corpse of the famous, legendary Hessian Horseman.

_Help?_

* * *

_**Sorry i took so long to update :) I've been buisy with coursework and have been trying to complete my Thunderbirds fic before continuing with this, otherwise it'll never get finished, but since it nearly is, i decided to update. This chapter was way better than the other. So, please R&R , never know, i might update sooner. :) xx Also, the German in this chapter, was mostly translated, as im a bit rusty :) Just to let you know :)**_


	3. Blood Red Sunsets

_ So, i finally got a new chapter up. Yeh, i know. I took too long... I apologize :) You love me really :) You wont stay mad long... hopefully. ... :/**

* * *

Blood Red Sunset**_

The camp was busy, filled with soldiers rushing about to get their armour cleaned up and their swords sharpened for tonight's events. I stood just outside of the tent I was being held in, watching the goings-on.

"Beeil dich!" Blair shouted, he wanted to move as soon as possible. I still had to warn my friends to get out of this place, but getting to them would prove difficult, as someone was always watching me. I knew that the windmill was only just through the trees on the left-hand-side of the camp, but I don't know what they would do if they caught me trying to escape.

In the spur of the moment I ran into the trees behind me, I don't think anyone saw me..._ Think..._ Why must I be dragged into things like this? There was a small uproar when Blair realised that I wasn't in the tent, nor was I in the camp for that matter. By now, the windmill was in my sights and I could see the fire glowing onto the window. Shouting would be a good idea, they would hear me that way and get the message straight away, but I would risk the soldiers hearing me, on the other hand, I could run in and tell them, but I would be out of camp longer, which would risk them simply finding me. Either option I chose would end with me being found, so I went for the third option' run towards the windmill screaming, barging through the door and telling them blankly to get out of the Hollow and to get help.

Charlotte didn't think twice about my statement and grabbed her small amount of things. Esteé was a little more wary of me, thinking that maybe I just wanted to go home, but when she noticed the fear in my eyes, there was no second thoughts. Charlotte looked at me before screaming in terror, behind me, the Mercenaries were on their horses, swords drawn.

"RUN!" I shouted, no time to explain anything. I was hoping that they would get help from someone outside of the Hollow... Before I had a chance to carry on with my worried thinking, a cold hand grasped my waist and pulled me up onto the saddle. I shut my eyes tightly. Its not everyday you turn around and realise your sat on the lap of a corpse. Opening my eyes, we began to move, down towards the village. Oh no. Please no.

The sun was only showing half of its face over the horizon, glowing a sickening blood red colour. How ironic. Emily Winship, Peter VanGarrett and Dirk VanGarrett were the first to be killed in the Legend, so I presume, they are to be killed tonight. _How exciting... Not._

We were hidden behind a few trees, watching the people run inside to go to sleep. Peter VanGarrett and Dirk VanGarrett were walking towards their lodge, but Emily Winship was nowhere to be seen. It was at this point that the horse jerked forward and broke out into a full gallop, 4 other mercenaries were close behind and had demonic smiles upon their faces. The two VanGarrett's turned around, and began to flee as fast as their legs would carry them, from the hoity-toity way they ran, I could tell they were from the private school, not far away from The Chase, one of our largest rivals. If it was possible, the horse I was riding got faster, and gained on the two fleeing men. I shut my eyes tightly as Blair drew his sword, his blue eyes gleaming in the red sunset. I heard two bangs on the floor and a horrible drowning noise, a splutter.

I managed to pry my eyes open, only to see two headless bodies on the floor and a smile across Blair's face. Two mercenaries rode past and speared the heads with their swords, taking them back with them, supposedly back to the tree of the dead, if there was now such thing.

"Who's next?" Blair asked me, his blue eyes shining brightly. I mumbled something and he leaned in closer. " A little louder maybe?"

"Emile Winship." I said, almost sobbing. How tragic, these were modern day actors, not medieval townsfolk. _It wasn't fair..._

**

* * *

**

The night was drawing on and the sun had long set, hiding behind the horizon. It was getting cold and I had nothing over my arms, but that was the least of my worries. My heart began to beat faster as I was lifted from the horse and told to stand where I was placed. The remaining mercenaries, along with _Blair_, tied the un-dead horses to a nearby branch by their reins and then began to walk towards one of the lodges.

I held my arms in an attempt to keep warm. _It wasn't working. _I was gestured at, to start walking, down the small slope where the small lodge was built. I don't think my stomach could cope with watching another death.. well, hearing another death. _The smell too... There was a distinct smell to it.. scorched flesh... Ew._

The small slope seemed to go on for ever. My pace slowed as we came closer to it. I recognised the voice almost instantly as Lizzy Elkins, a woman who, up until a few months ago, worked as a teaching assistant in my school. _She just happened to be pregnant too..._ I stopped walking and watched as one of the mercenaries kicked down the lodge door and stormed in, grasping his sword in the process. I held my breath as I heard a scream that was shortened by a slash, then followed by another noise, one of stabbing flesh. _Her __**and **__the baby._ I felt sick to my stomach when the mercenary that did the deed walked out with _Emilie's _head speared onto his sword along with blood over his boots.

It suddenly got colder as the mercenary walked closer, mounted his horse and began to gallop off, back towards the Western Woods. Hopefully that would be all for now. _Please... let that be it..._ It had to be around midnight at least and I was tired and cold and... _scared._

Blair walked towards me in a very intimidating way. I didn't want anyone else to die, and he knew that, yet I knew that there would be more deaths. I couldn't stop it. Noticing I was cold, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and part of his cloak, before guiding me back towards the horses.

_I just hope, whoever Ichabod Crane is... _

_He gets his ass in gear and sorts this damn mess out..._

_Soon..._


	4. Dead Trees

_**Dead Trees**_

I couldn't do anything but watch from a distance as Blair fought against this man in which was playing Brom Bones. _Matthew MacFlann was_ his actual name, I knew him from one of our enemy schools and it just so happens one of my friends dated him at one point. After a nasty struggle, his body fell to the floor, now without his head. It churned my stomach to see this, but somehow, it was getting easier and easier to watch. I hated myself for thinking that, but I just couldn't help it.

I was overlooking the entire situation from behind a few trees, sat on the giant black steed. I had recently changed into a pair of black leather trousers and a waistcoat, since the dress was not very practical for all of this riding. Now according to the legend, Ichabod Crane was supposed to come along and give the horseman back his head and save Katrina and then wave goodbye to Lady VanTassel. The only problem was that Arnya Meloni, who played Katrina had flu and was not coming out of the manor and there was no sign of Crane even arriving.

"Now?" Blair asked, mounting the horse. I had grown used to his games and replied simply:

"Baltus VanTassel." Upon arrival to 'Sleepy Hollow' he had greeted me nicely, but I overheard him talking about me afterwards. _Lets not go there..._

"Well done." He smiled. "Your go to do something."

"What?" I shouted at the top of my voice. All Blair did was let out a mighty laugh before turning the horse and galloping up towards the Manor house. It seems that most of the village were in there and if I was supposed to _kill_ Baltus... then it would hard to do so quietly. Blair and myself were completely alone at this point, since all of the mercenaries we were with, had been sent somewhere with the heads of the victims.

"You ready?" He asked, as I dismounted the horse and began to walk up towards the Manor.

"Just watch me..." I said rather darkly. Something was burning on my neck... and as I looked down, still walking, the necklace I had found in the book was glowing a neon green. I felt a wave of something inside me and the loud voice of a woman laughing. I felt another burning sensation only this time in my chest, and my views on the whole situation changed. _This was going to be fun!_

I marched straight into the manor and demanded to see Baltus. I was guided, very friendlily, towards the drawing room, where I found him sat enjoying a glass of whiskey. He pried his eyes away from the book on his lap and sent me a smile.

"How can I help you young man?" He asked.

"First off, I am **not **a man and secondly, would you mind accompanying me by the window?" My tone was harsh yet firm. To my surprise he did so. Both of us stood by the window and he looked at me with a quizzical look upon his wrinkled face. In a sequence of perfectly timed moved, I smashed the window and pushed Baltus through it. Since he was quite a heavy lump of a man, he did not land outside of the window. Instead his neck was speared sharply by the broken glass and drowning gurgles were coming from the man. Within a few more seconds, he was dead. I smiled and called for Blair, who was all too happy to hack his head off his shoulders and place it in a drawstring bag.

"You seem different." He said, as I leapt onto the horse and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't say anything, but let out a small laugh.

We too were now heading back into the Western Woods. The darkness was surrounding us and I couldn't help but feet watched. After a long walk through the woods, we dismounted in a clearing, the one behind the windmill! There in front of us was a massive tree, twisting in all directions in a very demonic manor. _The tree of the dead._ I had always thought that it was pure legend... But there I was stood in front of it.

"Don't move!" A voice shouted from behind a few trees. Out ran a smartly dressed man with a young woman and a young boy in tow.

"Ah! Ichabod Crane, Katrina VanTassel and Young Masbeth, how nice to see you." Blair said, turning on his heels and walking closer to the tree.

"Otherwise known as Markus Grapple, Arnya Meloni and Alex Fairmon." I added. There was sudden demonic laughter as the tree opened up and the original Lady VanTassel appeared. The necklace on my neck began to burn strongly and I walked over to her. Turning around I took one last look at the town I had only been in for just a few days and laughed. "Its amazing how people change." I said finally, looking towards Blair, who had _Ichabod_ by the throat. Pulling a knife out of his glove he briefly slit it, letting the body go limp in his arms before dropping it onto the floor. He span his gaze to meet that of a terrified Young Masbeth and Katrina, who were now fleeing for their lives.

In one swift movement, he threw two knives, one hit Katrina directly in the back of her head, killing her instantly, but the other wedged itself through the back of Young Masbeth's knee. He fell over onto the floor writing in sheer pain. The sound of Blair's boots on the hard ground could be heard echoing, it was the last thing that Masbeth ever heard before he swiftly met his end by the swift action of a sword.

Blair came over to me and smiled. Lady VanTassel leapt back through the portal after a deafening scream. _Pointless._ I was too about to leap through the portal alongside Blair when a scream came from behind me;

"Don't you _**dare!**_" I span around on the spot to see Charlotte and Esteé running towards me. I ran towards them, with a knife in my hand. Much to my surprise, I received a punch in the side of my head, in which case I fell to the floor, temporarily unconscious. When I opened my eyes, I saw Charlotte remove the necklace from around my neck and throw it towards Blair. I felt the burning stop and I sat up, feeling more myself than ever.

"You came back." I said, hugging them both after standing. The look of disappointment was on Blair's face as he walked towards me.

"Maybe we'll meet again." He said, kissing my forehead before he too went through the portal, back to hell with his black steed.

**

* * *

**

It has been four weeks since we were rescued from Sleepy Hollow and it was all over the news. The necklace that I had been wearing was identified as Lady VanTassel's necklace, we did this by reading through the legend again. Who knows what happened when I put that necklace on, but it is my belief that I was slowly possessed by the tortured soul of Lady VanTassel. As for Blair, I have seen him walking the street outside my window every other night since Sleepy Hollow, he chooses to haunt me, but I have no idea why. All I do know is that I wont be forgetting that experience in a hurry, and that I now have a moody, restless demon trying to get my attention.

_Life goes on I suppose... for now._

_

* * *

_

So yeh. I finished ! I just couldn't think of what to write and I'm sorry it took so long. I cant help but feel that it seems a little rushed but maybe i'll redo it in the future. As or now, im aiming to get more of these outstanding Fic's done before i start more. But the fanfiction gods wont leave me alone with new ideas... Damn it. :P


	5. The Story Continues

_**The Story Continues...**_

Tuesday, the twenty first of May. Its been four months since the Sleepy Hollow experience. I've finished school, and I'm looking for a part-time job. Life hasn't been the same since the experience, the dreams, the nightmares, the memories, the odd thoughts which still follow after wearing that cursed necklace... I don't even believe for a minute that I will ever totally forget what happened over those short days, nor the people who were involved; the faces of the people in which got killed in front of my eyes still haunt my thoughts. I attended their funerals, or what could be made of them. The victims heads were never found, and therefore, their families had to cope with the fact that their daughters or sons, or whatever relation they were, would have to be put to rest without them. A hard thing to cope with, but I can only imagine.

My pondering was interrupted when my mother called me from the bottom of the stairs. We had recently moved house; from the town of Malvern, to somewhere deep inside the country. My mother had always dreamed of living somewhere where nobody could bother you, where solitude was all you had. So here we were, in an old style house on the edged of an old wood; acres of trees and lush grassland. It was her dream, not mine. My sister, who happened to get along with my mother very well, loved it here. We had a few horses and other country-like animals to _'make it feel more homely'._ Nowhere felt homely to me. After the Sleepy Hollow indecent, my mother never looked at me in the same way. To her, I was practically the devils child. We never spoke, and if we did, it would be to argue or to tease. It was now at the point where I would spend almost the entirety of my time in my room, which overlooked the woodland.

My room. The only room where I felt even minutely safe. Old wooden beams make a dark statement against the white walls and my furniture seemed too modern for the building. Glass tables were scattered around it and other pieces. I had wooden flooring, and a large black rug, which was situated at the bottom of my bed. A glass desk looked out of my large window, and gave me the perfect view of the woodland just outside. It was good enough for me.

I felt ostracised. All because of the re-enactment, my life had fallen from underneath me. Friends moved away, and then we did, further and further apart. It all happened so quickly we were unable to exchange telephone numbers... now, we were left to cope with the vivid memories ourselves, alone.

Again my mother called. My thoughts had taken me from reality again, I was always distant these days.  
"Yes?" I answered, finally. I did not move from my perch on the end of my bed.  
"Turn your bloody music down!" She shouted. I did so. There was no need to argue over such a thing. I didn't need it on anyway... my thoughts were enough company.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I had fallen asleep and now I was lay on the rug at the bottom of my bed. My clock read _12:05am. _I must have been tired.

Standing up, I moved towards my desk, where I sat and stared out at the full moon and the woodland. Blair hadn't been around since we first moved in. He was outside for the first night, pacing back and forth on his horse, trying to get my attention I presume. He hasn't been back since. It was an odd feeling. Something inside me missed his presence, even if it did keep a link to the experience, it also kept a link to the memories of friends. _Why had Blair tried to take me through the portal with him? Why did he used to pace back and forth outside my old house? Why had he not been back in almost four months?_ There were too many questions inhabiting my brain, and I needed to clear them.

Throwing on a pair of black trousers and a matching long sleeved top, I picked up my riding boots and headed outside via my window. Sure, I was on the first floor, but there was a drainpipe leading from the roof to the ground outside, and it was pretty easy to slide down. I didn't have to be too quiet... my mother doesn't care about the fact I wonder around late at night...

Once outside and on the cold, hard ground, I slid on my boots and began to walk towards the stables. I'd decided to go for a ride to clear my mind, it usually worked. It was much warmer in the stables than it was outside and the horses seemed to be rather content. The horses were cared for by both my mother and my younger sister, but the one refused contact with them apart from when it was fed. This horse, was mine. Much like the ones the Hessians used back in Sleepy Hollow, he was a large, black horse with fiery eyes and a temper problem and for some reason, he didn't have a name; his personality said it all.

Out we rode, into the darkened woodland. The cold air was biting at my ears and my eyes were watering from it too. Faster I rode, deeper into the wood I had come to know so well. It felt more like home, a sanctuary, a haven for me...

My thoughts wondered as I slowed down... _Why don't I stay here? I could live alone, unconditionally... _No. I can't think like this. I like my solitude, true, but I couldn't live alone. It was at this point I realised just how deep into the woods I had ventured, and because of my constant thoughts, I did not know which way I had come.

"Oh f-" I began to say, before hearing rustling. Nobody came out here. There was nobody to do so... there wasn't another house for at least ten miles... Again, the rustling noise. I moved my horse on, and began to wander around, trying to find my way back home. My head was no longer filled with unnecessary thoughts, I was now scared.

The memories of being captured by the Hessians in Sleepy Hollow were flooding back. I was scared. Faster I moved through the trees, the rustling noise following me through every turn and movement. Eventually, I stopped in an opening, too afraid to continue. I didn't know if I was travelling further into the woods or out of them, it was so dark I couldn't see any more than three feet in front of me and it was getting really very cold. I dismounted my horse and allowed it to wonder over to a patch of more edible grass. The only light I had was from the moon, which was lightly shining into the opening. Shadows were dancing around and catching my eye, making me feel more afraid and isolated. The rustling was still there, slowly getting closer.

* * *

I was now sat on the floor, leaning up against a small rock... As I looked up longingly into the sky, I saw the clouds begin to cover the moon. In another 5 minutes, it would be completely covered and I will be plunged into total darkness... There it was again... the rustle. Only now I could identify it as footsteps accompanied by a horses whinny. My hear stopped for a few seconds, allowing me to briefly choke on the air in which I now held tightly within my lungs. I gingerly let it out and tried to breathe as quietly as I could; my limbs stiff and my pulse racing. _I knew I shouldn't have come out... I knew it would have been safer to stay at home... if that is what it is... Why was I stupid enough to wonder around the woods at night, what about all of those stories about murders in woodland at night?_

I slowly pulled my knees up so they were under my chin, and feeling that this might be the end, I rested my head on them, burying my face deep into my thighs. I held my eyes shut, tightly. The spine-tingling sound of a sword being unsheathed echoes through the still air behind me, and once again I held my breath.

It began to rain. The harsh droplets bounded off my head and landed upon my clothes. I was soaked within seconds, the water dripping from my hair and down my back. The footsteps grew closer, and whoever it was, was now only a few meters away. Snorting from the other horse could be heard, and mine? I has no idea where it had gone, it had abandoned me to face my fate alone. _Alone..._

The few seconds between the initial hearing of the footsteps and the point where boots were just behind me, seemed to last forever. My breath was still being held, my pulse racing and my head spinning. _I've lead a crap life..._ I thought as I heard movement from the sword.

_Nothing came._

Seconds passed and still I was alive. I didn't move. Instead of feeling a cold blade pressed against my neck and then not know any more, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a breeze that only becomes present when someone kneels next to you. Still I did not move. The person then lowed themselves to sit next to me, and covered my shoulders with a cloak. I didn't know whether to look up at this person or not. Whoever it was, they were trying to keep me dry and warm.

"Lange nicht gesehen" Said a harsh voice. It sounded rather familiar. So, finally letting out my breath, I cautiously looked up at whoever was holding me with their cold hands.

First I saw a black tunic with the clips for a long cloak. The beings neck was as pale as the moon that was just about to hide behind some clouds and their teeth were sharpened into points.  
"Blair?" I finally muttered, looking up into his unnatural blue eyes. The very person that had kidnapped me and helped kill many an innocent person was now holding me close to him in the middle of a wood. He tried to drag me to hell... why was he here? "Why are you here?"  
"I've never left..." My heart stopped. _Why had he not left? _  
"You were always outside my window..." I muttered, moving slightly closer to him. For the un-dead, he was keeping me quite warm; even if the rain was still pouring down.  
"I know. You don't belong with these people... I wanted to see you." His voice sounded genuine, but I didn't know what to think.  
"You haven't been around since we moved..." I mumbled, the rain was beginning to really moisten the ground and the horse behind us, which ever one it was, was growing restless.  
"I have, just not noticeably." Was his faint reply. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me.  
"But, why?" I asked. I didn't understand, it was cold and I was tired.  
"Like I said before, you don't belong with these people..." Rapidly, Blair looked up towards a rustling sound. His raven hair was sticking to parts of his face from the rain and his eyes seemed brighter than usual.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered, grabbing onto his tunic. Something had aroused his suspicion, but what? His eyes were fixed upon one point in the distance, and they didn't move for a good few minutes.  
"Come with me..." He finally said, helping my up off the floor very slowly, his eyes remaining fixed upon the same point.  
"Where?" I didn't know whether to go or not... neither did I know what was happening or what had caught his eye betwixt the trees and ground. I was about to turn and face his pale face to ask him again, but he pushed me to the floor. A very sharp, very real arrowhead missed my face and penetrated the tree behind me.

My heart stopped. I couldn't move. Blair lunged forward and pulled me off the floor and ran towards the horses, whom had gathered in the far corner of the clearing. Everything happened so fast. I regained control of my brain and therefore my senses; I was riding through the woods, as fast and as hard as my horse could manage. Blair was riding next to me, on his own horse, sword drawn and eyes fixed to the worn path between the trees. _Where was he taking me? _I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fought to stay in the saddle, eventually, I was overcome by darkness.

* * *

I woke up in another clearing. The rain had stopped and the moon was showing its face again, creating an eerie glow. There was a nice warmth coming from the fire, which had been built only a few meters from me and its glow was illuminating my immediate surroundings. Blair's cloak was draped over me in an attempt to keep me warm, and it was working to an extent. The cold, crisp air didn't seem as harsh as it did earlier, but the darkness was still present. The night seemed to be lasting much longer than it might usually...

Footsteps. My heart stopped again.  
"Kim?" Said a voice. I immediately recognised it as Blair's and looked up from my lying position on the ground. Exhaling a sigh of relief, I sat up. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." I mumbled, I wasn't really sure what to think of the situation. _He was dead!_ But so would I have been if it wasn't for him pushing me out of the way. Everything over the past few months had fallen from under my feet, all beginning at Sleepy Hollow, the moving, and now... here I am, sat in a wood with a dead mercenary at god-knows what time... _some would say im suicidal._ _  
_"Sure?" He asked, sitting down next to me.  
"Hmm..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what to do..." I muttered, burying my face into his chest. I really didn't. Emotions were overwhelming me and being an emotionally weak person, I couldn't cope. _Should I go home? Should I stay here? _Blair didn't help at all my wrapping his cold arms around me. _Why was I doing this? He was a cold blooded killer corpse... and here I am, crying into his chest. _Something was different though, I felt as if I could talk to him, I felt as if we had known each other for so long...  
"Come with me..." He said, in an almost asking way.  
"Where?" My voice was muffled.  
"Back to Sleepy Hollow..."  
"But why?"  
"You don't belong here..."  
"What about my family?"  
"They don't care... come back with me... please..."  
"Blair... I... I don't know..." Tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
"You can start a new life, forget about all of this..."  
"I... I..."  
_  
"Join me...?"_


	6. The Beginning's of Change

_**The Beginning's of change...**_

__I didn't go with Blair last night. I went home. I'm still at home. I was afraid to make the decision then... it was too much. But the decision still looms over me, whether conscious or not; it haunts my thoughts, it haunts my dreams.

He asked me to go back to Sleepy Hollow; where all of the pain was, all of the memories, all of the nightmares. He walked me home; knowing I wouldn't make the decision right there. Everyone was asleep when I got back, Blair came in. he sat on the edge of my bed and looked out of my window for quite a while. For what reason... I don't know. I fell asleep.

Here I am now. Sat in the same place Blair was only last night. Night. It seems to be night-time now, and yet I know it should be light outside, my clock reads half-past ten in the morning. Why is it not light outside?

My head is all over the place and I don't know what to think of anything. _I don't belong here?_What's that supposed to mean? Is there something I've overlooked? All of these questions are flying in and out of my brain like a firework through space; only constant. I slam my head against my wardrobe door in an attempt to get some peace from the madness which will not leave me, but instead it is replaced by pain which immediately reminds me of the experience in Sleepy Hollow. The firework has to explode eventually, right?

My mum calls me. Again, and again. I know she is calling me but I can't answer, it's as if I cant. I feel different now; different to what I was before the experience which was supposed to open my eyes and change my life. It did. It certainly changed my life. Still she calls.  
"**For crying out loud! Why don't you -**" She stopped. Her sentence died along with her rage after storming into my room, almost knocking the door off its hinges. "Is everything okay?" She asks, stepping closer. I don't answer. I continue to stare out of the window from my perch on the corner of my bed, which I had sat back onto. She sighs and also looks out of the window; "I wonder why it's so dark... The clouds seem to be constantly covering the sun." She laughed, "I was watching the news earlier and they seem to think some dark powers are at large." She laughed again, "What a load of poppycock. Dark forces... aha, I've never heard such nonsense. I think a storm is brewing. A large one." She took one last glance at me and walked out, being careful to close the door behind her.

Yes mum. A storm is brewing; just not the kind you're thinking of... You'll see... _soon enough.  
_

* * *

**_Just a little update :) Thanks to the reviewer who recently reviewed... You gave me inspiration to carry on. There is more coming... obviously! This is just a taster to get you wondering ;) xx _**


	7. Who Am I?

_**Who Am I?**_

__The day slid into night and still the visibility outside had not changed. The darkness was still present and I found myself liking it more and more. I used to be a bright person; a person who wallowed around in the sun and lay on a beach...Now? I never turn the lights on in my room; I sit in darkness, reliving the experience in my head, over, over. I hear wolves howling at midnight and the sound of tortured screams echoing through the woods. Mum can't hear them. No-one else can. I can. I know they're there. I know they're real.

For once I move position. I am not sat on my bed. Instead, I find that I am perched on my windowsill, the outside one. I have no fear of falling the two-story height. I feel safe. Never before would I have called hanging out of a window safe, but I have changed. Things have changed, even people have changed. I have only been in rare contact with my friends... letters through the post with brief notes and questions. I don't reply. Not any more. They don't understand, they think I've gone insane. They think I'm strange... they don't care... they don't understand, not now, not ever. Mum doesn't understand either. Nobody does. Nobody will. It's now I understand this.

It is because of the nightmares, the voices, the memories... that I do not belong. I'm different now... I can't stay here. I'm changing, I know I am. Maybe its for the better, but I have a feeling its for the worst. There is no stopping it. Through my frightful thinking I can hear the wolves howling and sounds of swords clashing. I can hear children screaming and shouting cut short, replaced by the sound of drowning; drowning in blood.

It got louder. The screaming, the calling, the wolves howling; I cup my hands over my ears and lean into the window frame, trying to dull them, make them stop. They didn't. They got louder. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as my head was filled with everything that I did not want to remember.

Mum walked in.  
"**Kim! Get down from there now! You're going to fall!**" She panicked, grabbing my by the collar of my turtle-neck top and dragging be backwards; off the windowsill and onto the cold stone floor. "**How dare you give me such a fright! I work day and night to-**" She moaned on. I tuned out to the point I could only see her lips moving in her rage. _I don't belong here..._ I glanced over to the mirror, which was positioned opposite my bed, just left to the window. My hair was darker. It had changed from a light brown to an almost black colour. My skin, was paler than ever – now closer to that of a corpse. My eyes had lightened from their common blue to one much more supernatural. I was changing. "**Kim? Are you even listening to me? What's wrong with you? You haven't eaten in days and you seem different. Kim? Hello?**" I turned to stare at her. She scowled back. We hadn't been getting along as of late, not that we ever did. Everything was going downhill. I stood up, off the floor and took a step away from my mum. "**I'm going to play with your sister, do what you like. Suicidal idiot.**" She walked out and shut the door once again.

My sister. Hate wouldn't be too strong a word. We never got along. At all. Bearing in mind she was eight years younger than me at the age of 10... but that was no excuse. _I was different. I didn't belong. _I had read in a book once, that all Hessian Mercenaries had supernatural looking eyes in their original colour. What drove them to looking brighter and more ghostly was the fact that they had seen so much death. Maybe that was why mine were beginning to change; although not quite to the Mercenaries extent. Most of _them_were un-dead anyway.

I could hear my horse kicking at its stable door as if it was desperate to get out. I had recently settled on calling him Nameless, since he never did have one. Then something caught my eye through the window. I could see the vague outline of a horse and rider, crossing over the vast greenland and into the shade and cover of the woods. _Blair? _My heart skipped a beat. Had he been watching me? Had he not? My mind was once again all over the place and so was the contents of my desk. That was now everywhere since I had thrown it all aside to get a better look out of the window. Again Nameless kicked his stable door. And I smashed the palm of my hand against the window. I didn't belong here. I couldn't belong here. Not now. Not after everything I had seen, everything I had done.

I tipped over my desk. Threw all of my clothes out of the wardrobe and changed my trousers into black ones, from the faded jeans I was wearing beforehand. Socks and leather boots came next and I then made my way towards my bedroom door. _I was leaving. _My plan was short-lived. My bedroom door was locked, now the only option was my window on the second floor. Pulling my long-sleeves down on my black turtle-next top, I opened the window and peered down. It was a long way, sure, but I leapt anyway. The time, according to the clock on the kitchen wall, seen from my landing spot, was half past ten at night. It was somewhat darker than the "daytime"... So there was still some element of night.

Mentally saying a final goodbye to my previous life, I walked towards the stables where Nameless was still restless. This was it; my new lie begun now. Smirking to myself in the shard of mirror on the wall, I picked up the blackened reins and ran them through my fingers. My eyes were getting somewhat brighter.

Once I had saddled up Nameless, I lead him out towards the darkness of the woods. The darkness did surround all, day in – day out. I need to find Blair, I need to tell him what I have chosen. He needs to know I now understand why I do not belong. _I do not belong._

I rode. Faster we strode through the trees, scattering long-dead leaves and bark from the trees. Faster, through the rotting wood and the bitter cold. I was afraid, yet I carried on. I knew Blair had to be around somewhere, he always was, when I needed him. _He was always there._

Rustling. I pulled Nameless to a sudden stop and he reared up in protest. Calming him, I listened. I was weapon-less... if someone jumped out now, there would be no stopping them. The rustling drew closer, closer. It was at this point I looked up. Through the thickness of the rotting wooden branches, there was a distinct blue glow. The moon had made a ghostly appearance; graced the sky with its cold hope. It reminded me of Blair's eyes, a cold as ice and as sharp as his sword. Rustling. There was a sudden chorus of war-cries as I kicked Nameless into full gallop. I was being chased. Men with guns and white horses stayed close behind, firing shots which ripped through the air past my ears; the sound of blades being unsheathed.

Into a clearing we fled. There were more waiting. Nameless reared up at the bellowing sound of more war cries; catching me off guard and sending me to the ground. There was no stopping him, he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him, as far away as he could get. _I was alone._ They weren't far off now. It wouldn't be long before these murderers finally got to me. _Murderers?_I was also a murderer... back in Sleepy Hollow. It gave me a buzz thinking about it... but now, I had to run. Run myself as those back then did; away from Blair. I did not like being the prey. I'd much rather be the predator; at the top of the supernatural food chain.

I scrambled to my feet and began to flee. Hooves sounded close behind. I ran into another, smaller, clearing. It was then revealed that the war cries were from three men, dressed in red and white, upon tall white steeds; guns in hand, swords unsheathed. I backed off slowly. They knew I was helpless. They knew I couldn't fight back. One of them ran towards me; I dived out of the way. Another tried, I dived again.

Again I ran. As fast as my weakening legs could carry me. It was cold. Below freezing. My eyes were tired and my body responded; sending me crashing down a slope into another part of the woods; one I had not seen. I lay at the bottom; bruised and mentally broken. There were no leaves to cushion my fall, nor branches to snap. Instead, the cold hard ground welcomed me, the creaking of the rotting wood creating a melodic lullaby sound; it beckoned me to sleep. I could feel cuts and bruises over y body aching. My eyes would not open to reveal the landscape before me; my ears were only tuned into the creaking of the wood and the sound of footsteps coming closer. They had found me. This was the end.

A sword was unsheathed.


End file.
